The Girl in the Record Shop
by Chanel Alvarez
Summary: (this is my first fanfic I hope you guys enjoy it -/) Santana just got dumped and has no hope in finding anyone again until she walks into a record store
1. Chapter 1

It was the first Saturday when I woke up to an empty house and not having any plans for the day, may usual Sundays consisted of Brittany waking me up to a cooked breakfast of eggs and bacon arraigned in a smiley face and her tell me that we are going to help Lord Tubbington get over his fear of online dating or that we were going to some new art walk but not today. Today I woke up alone in bed to an empty house and to my surprise no food, she left me weeks ago I have almost a hundred missed calls and voice messages and double the amount of unread text messages. I walk to the kitchen and all that's left in my fridge is sauces and a half empty pint of ice cream carton that I've been living off of for the last three days. I'm not that hungry but my stomach is telling me otherwise, I guess this means I have to go out and find something to eat.

I make an effort to put my hair up in a bun and try to look decent in jeans and a shirt and walk out my door down the hall to the elevator. I run into Mrs. Margo on my way to the elevator, she's a widow who doesn't look a day over 49 but she claims to be 58 I don't believe it for one second.

"Oh Hello Santana How are you this morning?" she says to me in a very uplifting tone

I try my best to match her enthusiasm but I'm trying to hard. "Hey Mrs. Margo I'm just going out for breakfast."

She looks at me with a concerned and confused look on her face "Breakfast? It's 2pm I think the word you're looking for is brunch."

"Oh yeah, sorry I haven't gotten my watch fixed. Sorry about that Mrs. Margo." I try to play it off giving her a warm smile

"Please I've told you Santana I haven't been Mrs. Margo for five years now, call me Jacqueline." She says returning a smile back

"Apologies." I say to her

"Where's Brittany I haven't seen her this week, we normally go walk Lord Tubbington and whiskers together. I hope she's ok."

"Yeah she's fine she just had to go on a business trip, you know being a genius and all." It killed me to say that, not because it wasn't true she is a genius but because I cant bare the fact to know that she really isn't on a trip because that means that she's coming back when in reality she isn't.

"She is a very bright girl. Well when you see her tell her to stop by."

"I'm lying, she left me a few weeks back." I tell her trying to fight back the urge to not turn around and lock myself in my apartment for a few more weeks.

"Well that's ok when you get to my age you're going to laugh at all the people who missed out on a catch like you."

I don't say anything to her besides nod in agreement but I'm pretty sure I'm not convincing her as well as I wanted to.

"Well if you ever need anything you know were to find me, you and Brittany where so helpful after Richard died." She tells me with a smile.

"Sure thing Mrs.-" I cut myself off and then say "Jacqueline." Good save Santana good save.

"Well have a wonderful day Santana." She says to me opening her door to walk in.

"Likewise." I say as I continue to finish my walk to the elevator.

It's a beautiful day outside or at least that's what my doorman told me, everything just seem dull now that Brit isn't here anymore.

I walk down the street and notice a record store at the end of the block. I get closer to the door and read a sign that says, " _open since 1997."_ Why haven't I seen this here before? I walk in not knowing what to expect but I mean hey its not like I have anything better to do.

I think I spent about an hour or so looking for vinyls. I found a copy of Amy Winehouse Back to Black, Twenty One Pilots Blurryface, No Doubt greatest hits and Michael Jackson's Thriller. I start to head towards the register when a copy of Fleetwood Mac Rumors catches my attention; I walk towards it and reach out for it when I notice another hand grab it. Damn it I was too slow, I look up to see the asshole is that took that copy from me. Oh my gosh she's…

"Brittany?" I say under my breathe in a slight whisper.

"Excuse me?"

I take a moment to catch myself and realize that it isn't Brittany, but this girl is just as beautiful as her.

"Stevie." I say trying to save myself "Stevie Nicks." I say with more confidence

"Yeah, she's my favorite." She says. Her voice sounds so soft and sweet to my ears she could read me the McDonalds menu and it would sound like the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

"Where you going to grab this?" she's says referring to the record

Yes in fact I was but for some reason I say "No, not at all it's all yours go for it."

"Thank you, you're cute and sweet." She says with the sexiest half smile in history… Wait is she flirting with me, no I'm just getting to excited.

"Yeah no worries." I reply back to her

"That's funny normally the polite thing to do is say thank you when someone compliments you."

So she was flirting with me, fuck what do I say I haven't done this in six years how do people flirt now a days.

I reach my hand out and say "I'm Santana."

She shakes my hand and says, "It's nice to meet you Santana."

We shake hands I try not to hold on for to long but her hands are so soft I don't want to let go but we are interrupted when her phone rings. Fuck she even looks cute talking on the phone, who is this girl I need to know her name.

"Ok don't worry I'll be on my way, I should be there in five minutes." She's says to whomever she's talking on the phone with

"Here this is yours," she says handing me the record

"Umm... What?" I say confused

"Yeah I didn't have any interest in buying it I only ran across this store just to make conversation with you."

I'm dumb founded she did all that to talk to me and I still don't know her name. Geez Santana you idiot ask her for her number.

"I would love to stay and talk more but my grandmother called me and wants me to watch Shark Tank with her."

"Yeah no I understand, its cool." I say trying to keep cool.

"Fuck you were really cute too, I'm so sorry." She looks for a few seconds and kisses. She gives me a smile and walks out of the store. I stand there in shock and I have no idea what to do at this point besides buy my records and sadly walk back to my lonely empty apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be posting the 2nd chapter soon**

 **let me know if you guys like it so far**

 **this is my first fan fic so tell me what you guys think**

 **-Chanel Alvarez 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the final chapter tell me what you guys think**_

 _ **-Chanel Alvarez |-/**_

My whole walk home I can't stop thinking about the girl in the record store the only thing I have to remind me of her is the Fleetwood Mac record. In fact I even got off on the wrong floor thinking about her so much. I get out of the elevator on the correct floor this time and make my way to my apartment door when I see Mrs. Margo in her door way.

"Oh Santana I was just about to knock on your door. I want you to meet my grand daughter." She tells me as she walks out of the way to reveal who her grand daughter was.

"Hey Grandma is was the fanciest boxed wine that I could find so why don't we-"

I have to be honest I would be lying if I didn't tell you that I was expecting a little girl to show up behind Mrs. Margo but I damn near dropped my vinyl's at the site of who her grand daughter was.

"We've meet before grandma." She says

"Oh you have, have I gotten that old." Mrs. Margo says

"Are you kidding me you don't look a day over 55." I say in a friendly tone.

"I ran into her at the record store down the street earlier today." I continue.

"Oh well then I don't have to introduce you guys then." Mrs. Margo says leaving us in the hallway alone.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds until she broke the silence and said "Hey why don't we open this box of wine up and listen to some music."

I can't get words to come out of my mouth so I just nod in agreement.

"Are you going to lead the way or do I have to try every door until your key opens the right one." She looks at me waiting for an answer.

I snap out of it and say " Yeah umm… yeah its over here, its 213."

We walk into my apartment, I'm pretty embarrassed on how messy it is but I mean its not everyday that you run into someone this fucking beautiful.

"Sorry about the mess." I say

"No its cool don't worry." She says "Now should we pick up were we left off?" she continued

"So Stevie Nicks is pretty goo-" I'm cut off when her lips meet with mine, they are as soft as her hands if not softer.

She looks at me and says to me with a smile "No not that part." We look at each other and she goes back to kissing me.

It's getting more intense and she starts to pull my shirt off from above me. Once my shit comes off she makes her way to my neck and I grab the back of her head I don't want her to move from that spot on my neck. Fuck she feels so good.

I turn her around and bend her over to unzip her dress and once I do it falls right off of her and reveal the sexy black Victoria's secret underwear set she has on. I walk towards and remove her bra off with one hand and start to suck on one of her tits. I pick her hating the fact that I am no longer able to suck on her tits.

We stumble and make our way down the hall never breaking apart our connection from each other. We get to the bed and I gently lay her down on my bed, I stop to look at her she looks so amazing. I start to kiss her again and slowly make my way down to her neck; I can feel her tremble with every kiss I give her. She takes my head in her hands and whispers in my ear "Stop teasing and take me already."

I give a small chuckle and tell her "Well were is the fun in that?"

Before she can even say anything I start to kiss my way down to her pussy, she's soaking wet, I take the hem of her thong into my mouth and pull it off with my teeth. Once I see her fully naked I feel like I might cum right there in the moment.

I start to kiss her inner thigh and then I slowly start to lick her pussy. She grabs my hair once I start to eat her out.

"Oh my fucking god!" she husks out throwing her head back

I stop eating her out and gently shove two fingers inside of her, she reaches up to me and holds on tight she moans in enjoyment every time that I pump my fingers inside of her.

"Fuck you're tight." I tell her

"Then do something about it." She tells me wile biting my ear

I throw her back down on the bed and take my fingers out and lick them she tastes so fucking good. I pull her closer to me and lift her legs over my shoulders I start to rub my clit against hers.

"Fuck Santana you're soaking wet." She tell me

"That's what you do to me." I tell her back while I ram my clit against hers. Fuck I wish I knew her name.

"Faster baby, I'm close. I want you to fuck the shit out of me Santana" She tells me.

I pull her by her waist and bring her closer to me I start to ram her harder then I was before. Her moans are like a song to me that I just want to play on repeat for the rest of my life.

I get on my knees and start to go to town on her pussy again, she has a handful of my hair and I begin to touch myself.

"Right there baby, right there." She moans to me

I stick the tip of my tongue in side of her and she lets out this cute little breathe every time I do I swear the sound alone its enough to make me cum. I feel she's getting close because the more I eat her sweet tight pussy out I can feel her hips buckle more and her toes start to curl. Good because I'm close as well.

"Oh shit Santana please don't stop!" "I'm cum-!" she doesn't finish her sentence because she lets out the loudest most sexiest moan I've ever heard. I cum seconds right after her

"Wow you are just… fucking wow" she tells me as I grab a blanket and lay next to her.

"Thank you I try my best." I say looking at her

We stare at each other, I lean in for a kiss hoping that she kisses me back and she does. Thank god

"Quinn." She tells me

"What?" Did she really forget my name?

"My name is Quinn. You never asked me for my name."

"Yeah I was going to get around to that eventually." I say with a small chuckle.

She chuckles back at me "And when was that going to be."

"Maybe when you woke up and I had breakfast ready for you." We laugh together and kiss each other. She comes closer to me and we start to cuddle.

"So what name did you give me." She says while rubbing my arm that I'm using to hold her tight to me

"What are you talking about?" I say to her

"Well you must have given me a name in your head right. Or you must have had some options for names right."

"No, I didn't. You were just the girl in the record store." I tell her then kissing her neck.

 _ **so here was my first Fan Fic I know its not anything special but it was something that I wanted to share with you wonderful people tell me what you guys think I love getting feedback on my writing so tell me if you loved it to hated it.**_

 ** _Thank you guys for reading this i was really nervous about posting things that I right on here but my girlfriend told me it doesn't hurt until you try it_**

 ** _check out my tumblr .com I will be posting little smut and other stories on there soon_**

 ** _once again thank you guy, Stay Awesome_**

 ** _-Chanel Alvarez |-/_**


End file.
